Russian Roulette
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Russia visits Germany and curses Italy as he leaves. hurt and comfort GerIta. Chapter 8 posted.
1. Chapter 1

Russian Roulette

Chapter 1

By Robin Gurl

(Yes, I've officially hit the Hetalia fandom. I found it awhile ago but I was too chicken to write anything, afraid I'd mess stuff up. But I've been an avid Germany/Italy fan since the beginning and then one night I had a dream with this plot (the first two chapters are exactly how it happened in my dream) and decided it was time to start a Hetalia Fic.)

The visit from the Russian's was supposed to be innocent, nothing more than a get together to perhaps keep tensions down. Germany's boss had arranged this meeting without Germany's full consent which had obviously pissed him off.

"Why do you have to meet with that crazy man, Germany? Aren't I better company?" Italy whined again for the fifth time in less than ten minutes. He was sitting on the edge of Germany's desk flaying about as usual. "He's awful scary and he puts curses on people!"

"Italy, how many times do I have to tell you, England was pulling your leg. Russia does not curse people." Germany responded, he sighed before patting the knee closest to him. "And besides," He started turning a bright red, unable to look Italy in the eye. "I won't….ahem…let him ..well…hurt you."

Italy still looked unsure as he folded his hands neatly in his lap going quiet. This gesture was abnormal and caused Germany to look up concerned. He suddenly hopped off the desk with a determined look on his face and ran out of the room.

As if reading his mind Germany called out after him, "Do not use the bed linens as a white flag or I will behead you!"

The get together had gone extremely well minus Russia's evil prank on Italy before the luncheon had even begun. Germany didn't know what to say as a response when Russia had appeared from the shadows sitting on a chair chanting some nonsense at Italy. Whatever he'd said in Italian had officially scared Italy to the point where during the meal, Italy didn't touch a thing. The problem was it wasn't like Germany could say anything, he may have told Italy that the rumors weren't true but in all honesty he was scared of Russia. "Italy just eat a little bit other wise you will faint during training today."

Before Italy could respond Russia spoke in his heavily accented voice looking directly at his food. "Da, please do. It is no fun scaring someone who faints so easily. It energizes me to hear your screams and know you are terrified. You need to keep up your strength in order to be frightened."

Italy's face went ashen and the fork he'd just picked up clattered back to the table. Germany felt his temper rise and he tried to keep it in, having Russia as an ally would help and this also wasn't the first time someone had scared Italy shitless, it was going to be alright. Italy had tougher skin than he admitted. However, there was only so much he could take himself at his friends being insulted.

"I am glad you came to visit, Russia. I hope you are enjoying your stay." He finally said in a forced polite way.

"Da, it is much warmer here than in my home. We should live together, Germany. I am sure I would be more help to you than your other allies. We could work together and take over the world."

Rarely had anyone ever offered that to him with such sincerity. Germany glanced up wanting to respond but not knowing what to say. "Nein, that's alright. Right now I am quite satisfied with my countries position in the world." He saw Italy relax slightly and Germany patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Italy, I'm not going to ask again, eat something."

The tone in Germany's voice had changed and Italy sat up straight and kept his eyes off Russia and ate the wurst slowly. Both of them missed Russia's evil smile.

"I see. Well then I must be off, we must do this again some time, da?" Russia said suddenly standing. "Stay strong, Italy. I look forward to our next meeting. I won't forget your screams, they will give me good dreams."

Italy choked on a bite of wurst, trying to get it to go down. Germany hit his back a couple of times sighing.

"Leaving already, Mr. Russia? But you just got here." Germany's boss exclaimed standing with him and motioning for Germany to follow suit.

"Sit here and finish eating, I'll be back as soon as I see him off." Germany stood and placed his napkin on the empty plate then walked towards the door.

Italy watched Germany leave before slumping in his chair letting out a shakey breath. Sweat ran down his face as he tried to calm his beating heart. Russia was gone and no one had been cursed, it was going to be ok. He tried to pick up his fork again to finish his food like he'd promised Germany but suddenly there were three wursts on his plate not just one. "Oh…dear.." He stabbed what he thought was the real wurst but got nothing but plate.

"Italy, either eat or leave it alone but don't play with your food." Germany's voice scared him, it sounded louder than normal. "Italy?"

Vertigo washed over his senses as he tried to stand up and run to Germany. Thankfully the other man caught on that something was right and was at his side immediately. "What's wrong?"

"The world, Germany, it really is round. I can feel it."

"What?" Germany held Italy's face in his hands and gazed into Italy's eyes. They were glazed over and unfocused. "Are you feeling dizzy?"

Italy's eyes started to close and he fell forward into Germany's arms. "Sorry, I tried to eat the wurst…"

End Chapter 1

(So..er..how did I do? )


	2. Chapter 2

Russian Roulette

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 2

(This is the last chapter that actually happened in my dream! :3 After this it's all me trying to fill it in and make it work!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea

The events that had taken place were all a blur now. He remembered kneeling beside what was once Italy's chair holding his friend's lifeless body, all by himself in the huge dining room trying to figure out what had happened. When he called out for help his voice had sounded scared for once, the composure he always kept in check was gone. "Hang in there, Italy…" He had whispered quietly in Italy's ear.

It had been an hour since the commotion had ended. He'd been instructed to carry Italy upstairs and into bed- after that he'd been kicked out of the room so the doctors could do their job. He'd never felt so helpless before. He'd waited for a good thirty minutes before the doctor stepped out of the room. "Well?"

"Well it's food poison. It was most likely on the wurst he ate but it wasn't because the food was bad. Someone deliberately put this on the food."

"What? Why? Why would they try to poison Italy?"

"Maybe it was meant for you, sir. I'll let the boss know."

"So will he be alright or is he going to –" Germany couldn't finish the sentence.

"We've done all we can for him, I'm leaving some antibiotics for you to administer to him when it's time." The doctor closed his black bag and adjusted his glasses. "It is on the night stand."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Whether he lives or dies is up to him now. He's got to fight off this poison on his own." The doctor bowed politely before walking down the hallway, "However, please do call me if his pain gets worse."

"Worse?" Germany whispered. He started towards the 'sick room' and reached forward to turn the door knob. Slowly it swung open revealing the sick bed and his friend covered up with blankets. He actually felt sorry for him this time. Italy got into so much trouble that usually Germany felt anything but pity when the dreaded phone call came. However, there wasn't anything Italy could have done to prevent this. He sat down in the chair that had been placed beside the bed and sighed reaching up to take Italy's hand in his own. "I'm …here. It's going to be alright." He stated a little stiffly unsure of how to handle all of this pent up emotion he was suddenly feeling. In his head though he kept telling himself that no matter what he was going to save Italy and beat up who ever did this to his friend.

"Ger-man-y?" The name was barely audible from the pants that accompanied it. Germany sat up wide eyed trying to compose himself before Italy saw his other side. "I'm…so..sorry."

"For what, Italy?" He sighed. "You've done nothing wrong."

Italy weakly smiled, a few tears leaked from his eyes as he turned his head slightly to look at Germany. "I didn't ….eat…all my…wurst."

That was all the idiot could think about? Eating his wurst? Really? "Don't be an idiot, if you had eaten all of it you'd be worse off than you are now." His anger scared the small figure in the bed and Germany sighed cursing his temper. "I'm sorry. I'm not angry with you."

Italy didn't respond at first causing Germany to stand up and check on him. The other man's eyes opened to see Germany hovering over him. "Sorry…so tired."

"Get some sleep then, you need to rest anyway so your body can fight off this poison." Germany sat back down and crossed his legs before unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

"You won't leave, will you?"

"No. I have no where to go." He responded blushing. He had noticed Italy's grip had gotten tighter before relaxing. Softly he cleared his throat and squeezed back before whispering, "I'm not going anywhere."

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Russian Roulette

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 3

(And we get to the chapter that I see how well I can mentally torture Germany :3)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea

Germany slid against the wall of the sick room landing with his knees tucked underneath him. He buried his face in his hands as he tried to go through the events one more time to try and figure out who had done this to Italy. So far the only one possible was Russia but he wouldn't do that – would he? Then he remembered the remarks Russia kept making. Usually when Germany forced Italy to do something he rarely had support but Russia had joined him in his own way of encouraging Italy to eat his lunch.

He punched the wall hard causing the two frames to fall off and crash to the floor. "Verdammt, he begged me not have that bastard over and I didn't listen." He slowly turned around to gaze back at the figure laying on the bed, covers up to his chin and a wash clothe over his forehead to try and keep the fever down. He'd never cared before when one of his men was ill, he'd just call a doctor and go on with his life, but Italy was different. Italy…Feliciano was his only friend. He'd promised to protect him from day one of their friendship.

He had to after all, Feliciano was so carefree, so careless, so…well idiotic that someone had to protect him from the cruel world out there. He'd not known Germany for one week before he blurted out his real name. He'd begged Germany to do the same but there was no way, what if Italy wound up being from the other side in disguise? He'd never told Italy his true name and some times felt wrong for using Italy's.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a whimper and a moan from the bed. He pulled himself to his feet and brushed the dust off his pants before quietly walking over to the bedside. Italy's face was still a feverish red and his breathing was shallow, his head turned slightly and he panted before doing his best to smile at his friend hovering over him. "I had the bestest…dream."

Germany couldn't help but smile and sat back down on the chair taking Italy's hands in his own, "What was it?"

"We were on holiday in Japan….and…and we were in the hot spring together…..and you….were holding me and you were …smiling." Italy smiled again closing his eyes. "Can…Can we do that for real …some time?"

Germany took a deep breath squeezing Italy's hand gently, "Of course. As soon as you get better." He then let go of the small hand and reached up to grab the wash clothe. It was warm, which meant it needed to be dunked into the cool water again. "Are you feeling any better? The doctor said the meds should have started to kick in by now."

"I'm not exactly sure," Italy squinted before closing his eyes briefly. It was obvious the light in the room was bothering him. "I just know that….I really don't want Pasta right now."

Germany was about to smack Italy – sick or not – for that comment until he realized that Italy had just told him how he was feeling in his own way. He rang out the cloth and placed it back on Italy's forehead. Italy moaned and tried to reach up and remove it but Germany stopped his hand. "Don't. You need this. Other wise your fever won't go down."

"But it's cold, Germany." Italy cried out.

Germany rolled his eyes before settling back in the chair. "It'll warm up soon enough."

"Will you come lay in bed with me?" Italy bluntly asked shivering slightly. "Please? It would keep me so warm."

"I do not snuggle or cuddle or hold anyone in bed." He stated turning bright red. "I've told you this before."

Italy's pale features scrunched up for a few seconds before he answered again, this time at the end of a moan. "But…I'm not just anyone….I'm….I'm….please..?"

The begging in Italy's voice was what got his attention. He was usually a man of his word – usually. Lately he'd gone back on his word whenever it came to Italy and he hated it so. "No. I will not. You are a grown man." As soon as he said those words he regretted them immediately.

"Ca..Can you call big brother France….then?" Did Italy want some bodily contact that badly?

"You want to call your dumb ass brother France over here? Like he would care.' He exclaimed to himself. "Why? I doubt he'd come all the way over here. Especially since I'm here. He's scared shitless of me."

"So I will go over there then." Italy sat up off balance. The compress fell off his forehead and into his lap. "Mama mia…the world sure is turning faster these days.."

"Lay back down you fool, you don't need to be up." Germany exclaimed jumping out of his chair and grabbing Italy by his shoulders pressing him back down into the mattress.

Italy's arms slowly wrapped around the older man's neck and he didn't let go but relaxed back into the pillows. Germany sat there silently listening to their breathing, both heavy. He didn't feel like removing Italy's arms from his neck but didn't want to give in either.

To tell the truth, Italy didn't have the strongest grip on his friend and Germany could have easily removed the small arms laying them back by his side. So why didn't he?

Wordlessly Germany reached forward and gently undid the blankets then slid in beside the smaller figure. The awkwardness slowly died as Italy weakly snuggled into his embrace. He sighed into the brown hair, "Alright, Italy, I will call your older brother later."

"Why?" Italy asked sleepily. "I've got what I wanted…"

Germany blushed bright red. "Well don't think I did this out of charity. You were shivering from your fever and needed to be warmed up. Body heat is the best remedy for that. In the next hour or so I will call for a light meal so you can take your medicine. Then before bed the doctor will come back and check on you."

"Just as long as you don't leave I'll be happy."

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Russian Roulette**

**By Robin Gurl**

Chapter 4

(And I'm finally comfortable writing my way of Hurt and Comfort with these two! :3 I hope y'all like this chapter. Chapter 5 is coming soon!)

Germany sighed looking down from his book as Italy's shaking started again. He put a hand on his friend's side hoping to comfort him. "It's alright."

The smaller figure beside him just groaned curling into himself more. The poison's full effect had finally hit Italy about an hour prior. Severe stomach pains had caused the young man to wake up from his troubled sleep crying out.

Since then Italy hadn't moved from his self made cocoon. Germany had since made a spot on the bed so he could stay by Italy's side offering comfort when he could. Mostly he was just reading up on military tactics when Italy got the rare chance to rest.

"I…I don't think…I ever wanna eat anything again." He whispered wincing and burying his face into the mattress.

Germany shut his book and reached over placing his hand up against Italy's forehead. The fever was still raging and Italy seemed to be weaker with each passing minute. He looked at the clock on the wall noting Italy still had six hours before he could take his medication again wondering if he should tell him or not. "Don't say that. You will be wanting some pasta very soon." He sighed before continuing hoping he could get a small smile out of his friend. "In fact once you feel better I will try my hand at Italian Cuisine."

Italy took a few seconds to register what Germany had just said. He slowly uncurled and weakly turned to face the other man. "Really?"

"Yes, really. If it will make you happy, I will even try a bit." He said taking a deep breath. He felt the weight shift on the mattress and before he knew it Italy was in his lap, laying his head on one of Germany's shoulders.

"If you are holding me it doesn't hurt as bad." Italy murmured.

Germany wrapped his arms around the small frame letting a tiny smile escape but unseen by Italy. He did take the compress and wash Italy's neck with it hoping to cool him down a bit but other wise he just sat there strangely content holding the other man. The weight in his arms felt almost natural, even the sharp chin digging into his shoulder felt normal, he wanted Italy in his arms. He had just been unable for so long to say so.

"If you feel better this way then stay." Germany found himself saying. 'What am I saying?' He shouted in his head burying his face in the brown hair that belonged to Italy with complete embarrassment. Now that he said it, he couldn't go back on his word.

It wound up that Italy did stay, even when the next phase of stomach pains came he just clung to Germany more. Germany could only hold him and try to comfort during these times wishing the doctor were here.

He started to wonder if maybe he should call France. His feelings for the gay Frenchman were being out weighed by the pain Italy was in and by the fact that he knew there was nothing to be done. "Italy, should I call your brother?"

"Why?"

"Look at you. You are in so much pain and maybe you'd feel better with family here."

Italy pushed away from Germany slightly, his arms wrapped around his middle. "Why? My family is already here."

"What?"

"You're my family." Italy whispered before doubling over. His figure spasmed and he tried to climb out of the bed. "Sorry…don't feel so good." He fell out of the bed onto the floor and covered his mouth with one of his hands.

Germany got the message and jumped out of the bed lifting Italy to his feet but supporting him completely. "Just hold it a bit longer."

In the restroom Italy fell to his knees just in time for his body to clench up and then lurch towards the toilet. Nothing came out because in every mean he was empty. He hadn't eaten since lunch. His body kept trying to rid itself of whatever was causing it pain, which meant Italy had to repeat the motions many times with dry heaves until it calmed down.

Germany hovered over him keeping a hand on his shoulder while reaching into the cabinet above the sink to pull out a clean washcloth. He turned the sink on drowning out Italy's wretching for a few seconds before turning back to Italy.

Italy was limp, his head laying on his arms that were still on the toilet seat. He panted, all of his energy gone and his ribs sore from the dry heaves. "Germany, I don't like this anymore."

"You liked it to begin with?" Germany asked kneeling down beside his friend.

"Yes, a little because you were so nice to me and I wasn't being yelled at." Italy took a deep breath wincing as his diaphragm expanded making his sore ribs cry out in pain.

"Easy, just relax and put this on your face for a few seconds. It will cool down your fever." He lay the damp cloth across the pale features and heard Italy let out a weak sigh of relief. "I'm sorry if I yell at you too much, Italy. I will try not to do it anymore."

Italy didn't respond but turned and leaned into Germany's embrace. "Make Russia take his curse away, Germany. I don't want it anymore."

"I wish I could Italy. We just have to wait it out." He didn't even try to correct Italy this time, that it was poison not a curse, but he was exhausted as well and stood up carefully gathering the sick man into his arms. "Let's take you back to your bed. If the pain starts up again I will call the doctor back and see if we can get you some pain killers, alright?"

Italy weakly nodded wrapping his arms around Germany's neck, leaning closely into his warmth. The wet cloth was still across his face and he liked it there for now. Germany couldn't see how scared he really was. "Germany, am I going to die?"

Germany laid Italy back in the bed and climbed in with him before answering, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Good, I don't want to die. I heard there isn't any pasta in Heaven."

Instead of getting annoyed Germany actually smiled and pulled the covers up around them, "Well then you can't die then can you?" Italy shook his head before drifting off to sleep.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Russian Roulette

By Robin Gurl

Chapter 5

(whee, finally finished chapter 5. I apologize for the slow update. I got sick last week so I'm still a bit weak and recovering. Er…France does appear, but please be aware the only reason he gets along with Germany is for Italy's sake. In any other story he would be trying to blow Germany up and vice versa.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

That night had been a restless one, neither of them got any sleep. It seemed every half hour that Italy would awake wretching with dry heaves. Germany had given up carrying the young nation to the restroom every time since it was almost 99% guaranteed nothing was going to come out and make a mess. However, that just Germany feel for his lover even more.

Italy was so weak now that Germany had to hold him up so he wouldn't pass out from not breathing properly during these spells of dry heaves. Each time they happened they got harder to hear. Italy was hoarse and sore so any movement made him cry out in pain, not to mention his joints hurt as well. Even when Germany held him it hurt.

Somehow though, they'd managed to get some sleep because Germany woke first expecting bright sunshine to leak through the thin shades, instead a gloomy day greeted him. It was pouring outside and he could hear the rain running down the tin roof above their heads. He didn't dare move from his position though, Italy was right on top of him, sleeping for the nounce. Germany sighed and carefully lay his hand on top of Italy's head stroking the damp hair, still sweaty from his fever. Thunder exploded outside and Germany tried to cover the other man's ears but it was too late.

Italy cried out hoarsely and sat up immediately wishing he hadn't. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his pain reappeared full force. He collapsed back against Germany whimpering and withering in pain. Germany went ahead and sat up gathering the other country in his arms holding him close, "It'll be alright, just let this wave pass –ahem- I've got you."

During this moment was when he made the decision. He hastily grabbed the black phone on his night stand and dialed the one number he never thought he would.

He never thought he'd arrive at this house in one piece and of his free will. He welcomed the escort in with a big black umbrella over his head to shield him from the downpour. He was immediately escorted down the hallway to the "sick" room and warned that it was really bad and not to be surprised at how sick Italy was.

He opened the door and heard the sound of someone wretching in the middle of sobs, then he heard Germany's voice accompanied by a tired sigh, "It's alright, I know it hurts, just let it pass."

"Mon Cheri, what's happened to you?" He exclaimed eyeing his youngest brother.

Germany looked up from rubbing Italy's back. Italy wasn't facing him but he was hunched over on his knees, his face buried in Germany's chest shaking trying to contain his pain.

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to show up." Germany couldn't even force a polite smile and this time it wasn't out of disgust. He was just so exhausted and worried.

France removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves before sitting on the bed turning to the face the other two. He did lean forward and place his hand on the back of Italy's head lovingly, "Feliciano, what's happened to you?"

Germany allowed the other country to take Italy from his arms for the time being. He sat there watching how gentle France was with his lover, a gentleness he'd never seen before. Italy shivered looking for the nearest warmth and smiled as he seemed to recognize the scent of his brother. France smiled softly, "It'z alright, darling, itz your brother Francis."

Italy was too weak to even acknowledge what France had said and instead he just curled even closer burying his feverish face into France's neck.

The blonde Frenchman looked serious as he held his little brother watching Germany pace the room. Any other time and he would have been terrified to even be in the same house as the German but for Italy's sake he had to face it. "How long haz 'e been like zis?"

"Uh…what is the date?" Germany asked blushing as he realized he had no concept of the time any longer.

"Zee 25th of March."

"And it's er…Thursday right?"

"Oui."

"Since Saturday." Germany responded his eyes clouding. "VerDammnt, I was hoping he'd get better by now, not worse. When I get my hands on Russia I'll nuke the damn country myself."

"Russia caused all of zis?" France asked surprised.

"Yes, my boss invited him over without my permission, Italy begged me not to see him but obviously I couldn't say no. I think Russia poisoned him. Italy claims it's a curse. At first it was just a stomachache but then it's gotten worse, not it hurts if I comfort him, he's always withering in pain, scheisse! I don't want to lose him, I love him."

"At least one good thing has come of this, no?" Germany lifted his head surprising France with a tear running down his cheek, "You admitted your love for him."

Germany blushed too tired to fight back, "It won't do me much good though if Feliciano dies."

"You musn't zink dat way!"

"You haven't been in this room watching him wretch and wither in pain as his stomach tries to rid itself of the nothing that's inside. Nor have you had to hear him cry out in pain when you hugged him to comfort him when you could."

"No, I haven't, but I've been there for every Influenza, Asthma, and cold he's had." France sighed. "Look, Ludwig, go take a shower, eat a decent meal, I will sit here with Feliciano until you return."

"But, Italy…he…he…" Ludwig stammered before going silent and walking over to France and his lover. He bent down and placed a kiss on Italy's forehead before leaving the room to do as France said.

France laid Italy back down on the bed and his long slender fingers unbuttoned his younger brother's shirt, one button at a time. Any other situation and he would have taken advantage of the supple pale body, but today he merely grabbed the damp wash cloth that was in the bowl of cool water and rung it out before he began washing his brother's body with it.

His temper hardly ever flared, he wasn't a fighter and preferred to sit on the side lines letting the other nations do it for him. However, if someone messed with his family he stepped in with his French claws bared. If only it hadn't had been Russia who'd done this to his brother because he was scared to death of the large nation.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft whimper from Italy. "It's alright, calm down, it's your brother."

He watched as Italy slowly opened his eyes, seeing as the light was bright France hovered over him as to shield him from it. "Big…Brother…" Italy whispered smiling weakly, "You're…here…"

"Of course I'z am. I wouldn't leave you here by yourself wiz a German would I?"

"Germany…he's been…nice…"

"So I'z heard. Now, what iz dis about Russia cursing you? Sounds a little silly, no?"

France listened intently to Italy's story, it took longer than normal since the other country had to take time out to breathe and catch his breath. During this time France had taken the washcloth and was washing Italy's face with it, hoping to soothe the fever that was making him ill. "Well it seems zee only way to rid this curse would be to go see Russia directly, oui?"

Italy stared silently before pulling away, "I want Germany."

France sighed dropping the wet cloth and stood up, gathering Italy in his arms. Italy was a dead weight as his brother moved him back to his original position on the bed, making sure the pillows cushioned his head enough to where he was slightly comfortable. "Running away from this won't change anyzing. You must ask him directly, no?"

Italy just shook his head and whispered for Germany again unable to look France in the eye. "Alright, Feliciano, I'll get him, just rest."

End Chapter 5

(YAY! :3 I did it! xD A longer chapter. So er how did I do? I'd love someone who could translate French for me… if you do note me on or email me at robingurl gmail . com:D)


	6. Chapter 6

Russian Roulette

Chapter 6

By Robin Gurl

(FINALLY an update. It took me forever and I'm sorry. I got a random FACE plot that would not leave me alone, it was so bad I actually walked and wrote the other day. O.o. Anyway, here is chapter 6!)

EDIT: I am not sure at ALL why the quotation and apostrophes were removed. I'm sorry. Next time this happens, tell me in a nice way. Being a jack ass isn't the way to be helpful, all it causes is headaches and shows how immature you are. Just saying.

I do not own Hetalia

* * *

The smell of wurst brought France to the kitchen to see Germany standing over the stove, "Sit down, I can cook." He offered.

"Nein, doing something keeps my mind off Italy, wait, why did you leave him?" For a moment France thought Germany was going to leave the boiling food and race past him. "Answer me now, Frenchy."

"Easy, Ludwig, he's asleep." The blonde sat down gracefully in a nearby chair and sighed, "I got the story from Feliciano and the only way to fix it would be to go to Russia and demand he remove it."

"Nein, unacceptable. The weather is too cold for Feliciano, he would be unable to stand the cold, not to mention the stress of traveling. His body is already too weak to move." Germany didn't even turn around to face the other country.

"Don't you think I've thought of this already? He is dying, you can't even force bread or water down his throat without him throwing it back up and the curse has hit his people as well."

"What?" This time Germany did turn around, his eyes were wide. "His people?"

"Oui, reports are coming in from the heart of Northern Italy in Florence, they've had their second death in a week from the unnamed disease." France looked serious for once as he rested his chin on his hand. "Little children are dying from this, my people are afraid it's coming to them as well, I can't comfort them and I'm worried about Italy as well."

Germany turned back to his wurst watching them boil for a few moments longer before reaching to turn the stove off. The room was silent before he sighed growling, why did this Frog have to be right? Already knowing the answer but asking anyway, Germany clenched his fists. "There is no other way?"

"If there was I would have brought it up already, no?"

Germany put two oven mitts on and then carried the wursts over to the sink and poured them into the strainer getting the water out before replying, "Fine, We will leave as soon as we are packed."

"I will stay long enough to help you get ready that way he won't be by himself."

"Ja ja, do as you wish."

"Ludwig, relax, I won't let this out that you aren't killing me, oui?"

"Even if you had I would have denied the situation whole heartedly, not to mention Italy is too ill to back you up. The rest of the countries would have just thought you to be another one of your drunken escapades."

"You wound me so!"

"Oh shut it, you frenchy and come make yourself useful!" Germany was actually enjoying the break from the sick room and even the fight with France. It made the entire situation a bit more tolerable.

"Fine, what can I do?"

"Go pack Italy's clothes for me, make sure he will be warm. In his condition the Siberian Weather will be more dangerous than usual."

"Oui, should you call and let Russia know you are coming?" "

"Why would I do that?"

"Think about it, if you go in there unannounced his guards will take you hostage without asking what is the problem."

"For someone who gets easily attacked in war, you sure do know some good tactics." The German responded eyeing the Frenchman. "So tell me this, why are you so easy to capture, then?"

"I may know a lot but I'm not a fighter, I'm a lover. I'm fairly certain that if you asked Feli he would know a lot of tactics as well, we just prefer not to use them."

"I will one day, I'm sure it would be amusing to hear if nothing else." He watched France leave them grabbed a plate and put some of the wurst on it. Sitting down at the table, his mind raced as he started to eat.

His main concern was that Italy wouldn't be well enough to travel, he'd need to pack an extra travel bag with the necessary medicines and remedies to be prepared for anything. And when they were out in the cold Siberian Winter he'd hav eto make extra sure that the Italian stayed warm. Getting a chill when one was as ill as Italy was almost a guaranteed death.

Death.

Was this what it was all leading up to? He stopped mid bite at the last wurst on his plate and sighed pushing it away no longer hungry. What he didn't understand was who would want to kill Italy? Of all the countries in the world to be worried about, Italy should have been at the bottom if even on the list at all.

He stood up and walked to the sink putting his plate into the water and scrubbed it clean before running up the stairs his head pounding with fears of leaving Italy alone. What if something happened to Italy while he wasn't there?

He stopped at the head of the stairs trying to regain his composure, it wasn't he didn't want Italy to see him like this, it was just if he did the Italian would only worry more.

Just as he calmed down he heard the phone ring. He walked to the phone in the hallway and picked it up. "Hello this is Ludwig speaking."

"Potato Bastard where the fuck is my brother?"

Germany was not in the mood for this. But then Romano did have a right to know about his brother's condition. "I'm sorry but he's too tired to come to the phone right now."

"What the hell did you do to him?"

"If you will shut up long enough for me to tell you, Tomato Brain." He'd never shot insults back before but damn it, he'd rather be with Italy instead of here arguing with the other Vargas brother about something he had no control over.

On the other end Romano quieted down, but Germany could still hear his angry pants. "Well out with it." He said through gritted teeth.

"Italy has been cursed by Russia and is very sick."

"I need to come see him."

"Nein, it won't do any good. We're leaving for Moscow in the morning to ask Russia to remove it."

"If he dies beer breath, I'll never forgive you." Romano finally said after an extended amount of silence. "Take care of my brother, he trusts you a lot, don't let him down." Then there was a click heard, meaning Romano had hung up.

Germany sighed hanging the phone back up before walking back into the room where Italy was curled on his side, eyes clenched shut in pain. He hurried over to the other country's side and rubbed his back, "What hurts, is it worse?"

Italy only nodded silently forcing his eyes to open. For a brief second there was a burst of happiness at seeing Germany back but then the pain over took his senses again and his brown eyes darkened. "Ve~ Germany…make it go away.." He unwrapped one of his arms from his stomach and reached up for one of Germany's hands.

Germany knelt down and grasped the offered hand tightly, "France is right, liebling, we need to go directly to Russia and demand he remove the curse."

He felt Italy tense up and his brown eyes opened again tears forming. "No, if Germany goes Russia will hurt him too!"

Was that Italy's problem with going? He felt his heart swell and his cheeks go read as he stroked the sweaty brown hair, "Don't worry yourself about me, Italy. I can handle Russia."

"But…but lo amo la Germania…" He suddenly whispered in Italian. "Non voglio che succeda qualcosa a te." He sighed lay his head on the sheets trying to hold back his pain. "Morirei se si è fatto male. Per favore facciamo solo stare qui." A few tears trickled down his cheeks as he said this.

_[But I love Germany, I don't want you to get hurt. I'd die if you got hurt. Please let's just stay here.]_

"Italy, you have to speak in English, I don't know a lot of Italian, I'm sorry." He made a mental note to study up more on his lover's language next chance he got.

He sat up weakly and fell into Germany's arms, his face was contorted as he tried to think of how to say this in a way Germany would understand. He was exhausted but he knew Germany understood German since it was his native language after all. "Ich..Ich liebe…dich…nicht….verletzt…" [I love you, don't get hurt.]

"I love you too and that's why we must go see Russia. I won't get hurt, I promise." He sighed placing a kiss on top of Italy's head. "Ich liebe dich, Feliciano. I don't want to lose you. I am going with you to Russia, we are leaving either tonight or tomorrow morning. I am going to phone Russia now."

"Ve~ don't let go!" Italy cried out clinging to Germany's side.

Germany sighed and tried to regain his composure as he reached for the phone. He'd shown enough motions today and wasn't looking forward to showing anymore. As he grabbed the receiver France reappeared. As he continued to think about what he had to say to Russia, he really didn't want Italy to hear any of it. He stood up easily unwrapping the arms around his glancing to France, "Stay with him please, I have a phone call to make."

"Oui, of course, come here, petit, snuggle up to big brother France." The blonde watched as Germany stalked out hoping everything was ok. He walked over to the bed and gathered his little brother into his embrace holding him tightly.

Italy was too weak to pull away, so he could only lay his head on France's shoulder trying to stay awake.

"привет, this is Russia, da?"

The happiness in Russia's voice made Germany's skin crawl. He clutched the receiver in a tighter grip trying to remain calm, "Sorry, it's Germany. How are you doing Russia?"

"Ah Germany! I was waiting on your call!"

Germany's stomach tightened as he heard that. "What? Why?" he wanted to sound like he didn't care but right now it was too hard to hide emotions.

"To discuss our future together, Germany." Russia's eerie smile could be heard over the phone line. "My competition has nearly been taken care of, da?"

Competition? Surely he didn't mean Italy, did he? Had Italy been right and Russia had cursed him all along? "What competition? Jetzt sprechen!" He shouted in German not caring if Russia could understand him or not. _[Tell me now!]_

"Why Italy, da? He should be in much pain now. It makes me pleasure smile to think of the pain he is in. Is his cries loud?"

"Den Mund halten, I'm done with your games." He shouted in response. _[Shut Up!]_

"Did you know that sooner or later his stomach acid will burn a hole in his throat from trying to vomit so much? I wish I could see him in such pain, it make me happy just thinking about it."

"You are a bastard. Italy has done nothing to you. We are coming to visit tomorrow and you had better heal him. If he dies I will come after your soul and kill it as well as the pathetic body it lives in." Germany scowled his temper boiling over leaving the calm and reserved Ludwig behind. "If you mess with him anymore, the rest of the world will hear about this."

"I look forward to your visit. Make sure not to medicate Italy too badly, I want to hear his screams and whimpers of pains." Then he hung up leaving Germany in silence.

Germany slid to his knees against the wall, actual tears burning in his eyes because he was the cause of it all. If he'd just stood up to his boss and turned Russia away this would have never happened. "Oh gott, what have I done..."

End Chapter 6

(Wow ok a TON of different languages there. Er…the Russian was just hello. And I put the others after it for you. If it's wrong, go hate on google translator! Otherwise, how did I do? Comment please if you like! :3)


	7. Traveling Day 1

**Russian Roulette**

**By Robin Gurl**

**Chapter 7**

**(YAY! Here is chapter 7, I've decided to just say f-it and the traveling will take two days. It's a lot of geography and me with my American mind can't comprehend it (that and I just didn't have time with school and what not) so, yeh. ^_^ Erm. I love writing people sick on trains because there is no where to go. So if you feel sick, you can only keep feeling sick until you get off. Yes, I am sadistic leave me alone. :3 I'm also taking the way the train is laid out from watching the 70s Hardy Boys and the movie "Some Like It Hot", with Marylyn Monroe in it, as well as the Beatles Movie "A Hard Days Night". Erm, yeh, I hope everyone likes it!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

_**If there is a formatting error, once again, TELL ME NICELY. If you're an ass about it I will report you. I have low tolerance for immature idiots.**_

* * *

The car arrived at the house the next morning around 10 am. France had carried their luggage out to the driver and then turned to watch his younger brother get carried out in Germany's strong arms.

"I never thought I'd say this France, but thank you – for everything."

"It's no problem, just save him Ludwig." The Frenchman responded approaching the two of them placing one hand on Italy's head.

"I feel the need to say this but –"

"No, don't worry, no one will know a thing about what has happened between us. The Allies think I'm visiting Canada, so you're safe."

"Ve~" A weak voice startled the two, it came from Germany's arms. "You aren't coming?"

"Sorry, Feli, I can't go with you this time, petit. But Germany will keep you safe."

Germany nodded blushing, "We'll call when we get there, wish us luck." Then he carried Italy to the car and carefully lay the smaller man into the seat before climbing in beside him.

The driver shut the door and France watched as the car drove off sighing, "Vous etes en securite" _[Be safe, my boy.]_

The drive to the train station was a quiet one, Italy had fallen asleep with his head in Germany's lap. The other man stroked the brown locks looking out the window. It was taking all of his strength not to blitz attack Russia's land before visiting. He knew though that if he did, all he'd do is cause problems. The chance of healing Italy was going to drop even lower than it already was.

He sighed rubbing the small back and changed his thoughts, he had to think positive, "Klaus, when we get there I need help finding his parker."

"Ja, sir."

He was going to be prepared for anything. He'd already failed Italy once by not turning down Russia, he wasn't going to do it again. His main concern aside from keeping Italy alive was to keep him warm and comfortable.

"Ve~ Ger…Germany is tense.." Italy suddenly whispered turning over onto his back. Two big brown eyes stared up at Germany, glowing from fever. "Are you –pant- alright?"

Germany felt a blush run over his cheeks again, "Ja, I'm fine Italy, just making sure we're prepared. How are you feeling?"

Italy blinked his eyes a couple of times getting used to the day light, then he stared back up at Germany, "I'm alright…I think. Ve~ I'm just gl…glad Germany stay…stayed with me."

"Of course I stayed with you, did you think I'd allow you to go to Russia by yourself?"

"No, I'm just…just happy…"

"Before you go back to sleep, we need to discuss what we're going to do once we board the train." Germany started sighing, those eyes made him feel weak, head over heels in love. He shook his head trying to clear those thoughts, Italy was too ill to be thought of in that way. "We can't call each other by our Country names unless we're with Russia. So please call me Ludwig and I'll call you Feliciano, alright?"

"VE~ I get…get to call you by your –cough- real name…ve~ that's happy!" Italy gave Germany a weak smile that was full of life, well as full of life as he could get in his state.

"Ja," Germany responded blushing bright red. Then he stroked Italy's cheek and sighed again, "You need to rest Italy, just close your eyes and go back to sleep. We have a long drive ahead of us." Then he looked away, his cheeks turning even redder, "And I'm glad you're happy." It worried him that Italy was feeling better – it was almost as if Russia was playing with them.

Especially since just last night Italy had been unable to sleep because of the dry heaves. Now he was ok? This hardly seemed possible.

* * *

"Toris, make up the biggest guestroom on the second floor." The tall man said quietly in his calm way. He took another drink of Vodka before turning to the Lithuanian.

"Yes, sir." Lithuania answered stepping away from the drunk man. Ever since Russia had gotten off the phone with Germany he'd been acting differently, almost – excited about something. "May…May I ask why?"

Russia gave the other country an evil grin, he poured himself some more vodka then leaned back in his armchair watching the snow fall. "We're having company in a few days." Quietly he uncorked a bottle of wine and swished it around watching the red liquid hit the sides. Then he turned the bottle upside down and poured it onto the hardwood floor. It looked like blood briefly as it puddled onto the floor, "Such a wonderful screams will be heard soon." Then he smiled at Toris innocently, "Da?"

"O..Of course sir.." Scared Lithuania scurried off wondering in the world would be visiting in the dead of winter and who would be cleaning up the mess.

* * *

"Your train is here, sir. I will take your luggage." Klaus announced walking back into the waiting area.

Given there were walls surrounding the station but they weren't strong enough to hold back the German winter. So he'd already dressed the Italian in the green parka bundling him up. He felt cold himself and knew if he was cold then Italy would be freezing. "Are you warm?"

Italy looked up at Germany, he seemed weaker than before, nodding as his eyes closed sleepily. "Good, hang on we're going to board the train." He bent down and gathered the smaller man in his arms. He tucked Italy's head into his chest then pulled the parka hood covering the exposed cheeks. "Just relax, I've got you." Then he nodded to Klaus who walked them towards the boarding location.

As soon as the door opened a cold wind swirled in, the German winter was making its appearance known again. He felt Italy tense up as some as the chilled air made it through the warm jacket.

The conductor approached the three of them and in German he started talking to Klaus who explained the situation he'd been told by Germany. Obviously telling the conductor that the boy had been cursed and that he was a country was out of the question. Instead the story had changed to a more plausible situation. Feliciano had fallen under the weather and there were no German doctors who could help, therefore they were heading to Russia to seek help there.

At first the conductor eyed the two of them before moving out of the way for them to climb on. Klaus handed Germany the extra bag that had been packed at the house. "The rest of your luggage is in your compartment already. Once you reach Moscow there will be another assistant. He will speak German to you. Good luck!"

"Danke!" Germany responded before working his way into the tight compartment. The warm air warmed his chilled body back up and he felt Italy's body relaxing as well. As he walked back he couldn't help but feel the stares on the two of them. He felt a little disgusted and glared back holding Italy a bit closer.

"Ger-" Italy's started then remembered what he'd been told earlier. Until they reached Moscow he was to use their real names. "L..Ludwig…I don't …feel…good."

So his intial thoughts had been correct, Russia was playing games with them. "We're almost to the room, Feli, just hang in there." The sleeper car was the next car over and he was quickly approaching the connector platform. He'd gotten one twin sized bed obviously not wanting to leave Italy by himself. He'd also bought the other beds on that side of the car so no one would have to hear Italy's body as it tried to throw up what it didn't have.

Entering the sleeper car, he turned to the right and saw his name and the names of his fake travelers on papers hanging off the edge of each bed. "We're here, Feliciano." He pulled the curtain to the side of the bottom bed and knelt down easing Italy onto the mattress. As he did Italy's body lurched and he watched as the small man used one hand to cling to Germany's arm and the other to his mouth trying to contain the sickening noises he was making.

Germany sighed sitting beside him minding his head, the next bunk started a few inches above him. He rubbed the other man's back pulling him into his arms. "I know it hurts, just let it pass." That was all he could say. Italy looked so small and frail in the parka that it made it even harder to bare the sickening sounds coming from the Italian.

After the pains quieted, Germany unbuttoned the parka, pulling the hood off first then easing the heavy coat off the tiny shoulders revealing the sailor outfit Italy usually trained in.

Italy fell into Germany's side weakly as the other man held him again throwing the parker to the floor. "Let's lay down and get some rest before the next meal." He helped Italy lay down onto the mattress and lay beside him stroking the brown hair. "When we start moving it maybe harder to rest since your stomach is easily upset."

Italy sighed sleepily as Germany's stroking put him into an uneasy sleep, he reached over and grasped Germany's free hand into both of his, "Ve~ just don't …don't leave me.."

"I won't, just go to sleep, I'll be right here."

End Chapter 7

(muahhaha xD I am in love with that Russia scene! O.O Why does he have to be so easy to write evil? Please read and review if you like so I can update more!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Russian Roulette**  
**Chapter 8**  
**By Robin Gurl**

**(I'm so sorry this took so long to update. The plot bunnies just weren't working – grr. xD But I think I kicked them back into gear so we should be ok! Hahaha! See what happens when the movie comes out!? UPDATES!)**

**I do not own hetalia**

***~***

It was dinnertime and Ludwig was walking back to their compartment, he held a tray with both his hands to try and keep himself balanced as the train wobbled. It was really taking a lot of effort to stay up right, though he could only imagine how Feliciano was doing right now. He hated to leave him behind but he hadn't wanted to have to call for service, the less people they made contact with the better.

He slid the door open with one hand, the tray sitting on the other arm, the compartment was dim with only six dim lights shining. It was the sleeper car, he told himself, so it was alright that it was this dark. Besides it made it easier for Feli to sleep when he became tired. "Feliciano? I brought dinner." He called out softly shutting the door behind him.

He walked in a bit further and noticed a figure was on the ground. He stepped closer and saw it was Italy. He tried to keep his cool, after all Italy wasn't an invalid, he could still move as slow as he was so getting out of bed wasn't entirely unplausible. However, recently it'd gotten to be too much of a task for him to even get Feliciano to sit up much less move.

Yet he took this in stride and sat the tray down on the floor then reached out and petted the dark red hair. Italy moaned in response lifting his head. "Ve~ you're back." He said sleepily.

"Yes, but why are you on the floor?" Germany moved closer to the smaller figure and helped him sit up. "The bed is much more comfortable."

"The bed was…was moving and I couldn't it stop." The Italian said groggily holding onto Germany for full support. "So..So I fixed it so I could take a siesta." He wavered and then fell into Germany's chest knocking the other man off balance at first, "B..But the floor moves too."

Germany's response was a chuckle, a warm smile crossed his features and he found his body relaxing. How he'd missed the Italian's logic. He only leaned forward and kissed Italy's forehead. "Liebling, it's alright. The bed was moving because we are moving."  
He then realized that this was the first time Italy had been half coherent since they'd left the house. Aside from the moment in the car, this was one of the first times Italy had been conversing with him in a long time and he'd found that he'd missed it. He used to feel that the Italian Nation was annoying but lately he'd been missing everything that made him annoying, it almost made him loveable instead.

"Moving? Ve~ why?" Italy sat back up and looked around the dim compartment then back at Germany, "Hey Germany…where are we?"

Germany didn't repremend him this time for calling him by his country name. Instead he just answered him, "We're on a train."

"Why?"

"Do you not remember anything?"

"I remember saying…saying good bye to big brother France…and you carrying me to a car…..and then into a loud and cold place but that's it." His smile went away, "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. You're ill. We're traveling to Moscow to go see Russia and demand he remove the curse." Germany explained watching as Italy's features changed again this time he looked scared. "Don't worry, I'll be by your side the entire time, we're going to get you through this."

Italy nodded allowing Germany to take his hand into one of his own. His vision blurred though as he tried to look happy and the world started to reel again, "V..Ve~….dizzy.."

"Feli?" Germany caught him as he nearly fell over and gathered him in his arms and stood up walking over to the bed. "Just rest." He moved to grab the tray of food but a hand snaked out and grasped his shirt cuff. "Feli..?"

"Don't leave me…it…it got so lonely in here…." Italy stammered tears leaking out of his eyes. "Per favore, Ludwig.."

He stopped in mid motion of removing Italy's fingers from his shirt. Italy hardly ever used their real names, even when it was of dire need (like the situation they were in now) and it drove him up the wall. However, to hear the Italian whisper his name caused his heart to beat faster, he coughed and blushed looking away from Italy, "I'm not, I brought us dinner."

Italy's fingers slowly loosened its grasp on Germany's sleeve and he sat up slightly watching as the other man walked back and knelt down picking up a tray. "Ve~ by any chance did they have pasta?"

"Your stomach can't handle pasta right now, Feli. I got you some tomato soup instead." In reality he was even wondering if feeding the young country anything was a good idea. "However, you don't have to eat any of it if you don't feel like it."

"I'll try for Germany!" Italy said cheerfully though as he tried to sit up, the train car rocked to one side sending him off balance and back to the ground. Italy lay there for a few seconds a hand on his head.

"Feli?" Germany decided to ignore the fact that Italy had forgotten to use to his real name and focused more on the fact that Italy wasn't sitting up, "Are you alright?"

"Ve~" Was all Italy whispered clenching his eyes shut.

Germany's eyes narrowed with worry and he started to kneel down in front of the other country but had to catch his balance first, once he caught it he sat down on his knees and leaned forward silently placing a hand on Italy's back, "Liebling?"

Italy turned his face to where he could try and see Germany. His eyes fluttered as if he were having a hard time opening them. Then the wretching started again as the train jerked to one side. Italy just lay there one arm reached out and a pale hand clutching Germany's cuff, he clenched his eyes shut again and curled into a ball and tried to stop his body.

Germany sighed and looked up briefly, the bed wasn't too far away and it was definitely more comfortable than the floor. But then he looked back down and saw that Italy was in no condition to move right now, "Just relax, Italia, if you don't it won't calm back down. You just got excited, shh.." He found himself trying to sooth Italy rubbing the small back as sickening wretching and vomiting noises came from the other man.

After the wretching stopped, they both sat there on the floor for half an hour letting Italy recover. The food had gone cold but neither of them cared. Germany sighed stroking Italy's hair, "I'm so sorry zis had to 'appen. I promise I'll fix it."

Italy looked up at him through heavily lidded eyes then smiled, "Ve~ I'm just happy Germany's here! You said you brought food right?"

"Ja, but I'm afraid it's grown cold. Let me put it on the heater for a bit and let it heat back up." Germany petted Italy's hair then stood up and carried the bowl over to the radiator and sat it there then turned the heat on. He then turned around and walked back over kneeling down, "Come, let me help you to the bed at least."

"Aww but Germany I like being out of bed!"

"Nein, you are too weak to be on your feet and I won't have you getting worse." He easily picked up Italy and carried him over to the bottom compartment then lays him down on the mattress. "Now, rest for me?"

Italy curled on his side smiling weakly, "Si!" His eyes closed as he moved closer laying his head on Germany's lap.

Germany just smiled and stroked Italy's hair gently as he started to fall asleep, "I will wake you when the soup is warm."


End file.
